


Her

by monstersandmen



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Kissing, Trans Female Character, Trans Minhyuk, Wonhyuk - Freeform, this is supposed to be soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstersandmen/pseuds/monstersandmen
Summary: As long as she needs him, he's there for her.~Please read the tags.





	Her

Hoseok missed her.

So much, that when she finally comes to him, he is completely flustered and does not know what to do with his limbs.

It is like he is seeing her for the first time, over and over, every time she visits and it is good and soothing and even though it is the most selfish, condemnable thought, he can not help it but like being needed.

Being the one she visits.

 

It has been a while and he is forced to hold his breath when he sees her. He smiles and wants to, no, _needs_ to hold her hands. Then, he sees the lines on her cheeks.

 

He puts a hand around her lithe frame, gently nudges her shoulders until she treads over the threshold, into his room.

 

He bites his lip because he wants to ask, but he waits for her to speak.

All he can do is to offer his shoulders and chest by opening his arms for her, and she nods, brows furrowed in dark knots on her forehead, before she dives into him.

 

There are no new tears, but her fingers dig into his shirt and her make-up smudges when she presses tightly closed eyelids against his neck.

Her anger is palpable. Like always, she does not hold back in front of him, opens up and pours out all of the emotions she was forced to hold in. She has never tried to apologize, and he is glad about that.

 

The longer he holds her, the softer she feels. The crook of her shoulders looses it's rigour, her claws become fingers again.

Within minutes, she is calm again. He knows that this is not his doing, that he did not do anything, really.

She looks at him like he has just performed magic anyway.

 

“It's been a long day,” she says, and there's a deep sigh accompanying her words.

Hoseok nods. He lifts a hand and carefully brushes away a dark strand from her forehead.

“And a short night,” he adds and she agrees, before she wraps herself in his arms again.

 

They stay like that for a while.

 

“I- I've got something for you,” Hoseok says when he feels her shifting in his embrace.

Her dark eyes catch up with him, set his cheeks ablaze all of a sudden.

“A present?” she asks, a hint of a smile on her lips.

 

In the beginning, Hoseok had underestimated her. He had thought that he had to be more careful around her, with his words, his gestures, his laughter even.

She had slapped him on the head and laughed at him.

Sometimes, he still worries that he is doing everything wrong.

 

“Yeah, a present.”

They let go of each other and he walks over to his bed, gets on his knees and pulls out a small parcel from underneath. It's a plain, brown cardboard box.

 

All of a sudden, he can not remember why he thought this was a good idea.

“What is it?” she asks, and when he looks up to her and sees honest excitement on her face, he can do nothing but panic.

“It's... nothing much, really. I just thought... uh.”

 

He holds the box up, offers it to her, even though he feels ridiculous.

When he had bought it, it had seemed like a good idea.

It's her favorite colour, too.

 

She takes the box from his hands.

“Thank you.”

She smiles down at him and Hoseok has to avert his eyes. He hears the sound of her opening the box, taking out the wrapping paper and crumpling it.

 

“Oh!”

 

It is not an fake 'Oh', but an honest, actual sound of legitimate surprise.

Hoseok's heart skips a beat.

 

“It's... so cute! And my favorite colour, too,” she says as she takes the item out of it's box.

She holds it up with one hand and it unfolds, “Did you know that?”

 

Hoseok is sure that his cheeks are as red as the lace bra she is holding up in front of him.

Her smile is somewhat teasing now, and he hurries to answer:

“Of course I knew!”

 

He gets up and wipes some imaginary dust from his knees, still unable to look at her nonchalantly.

If feels like there has been another shift in the mood when she chuckles and closes the distance between them, pulling him into a hug.

 

“Thank you,” she whispers, “I really like it. Although I'm kinda curious-”

“It doesn't mean anything,” Hoseok interrupts her, “I just saw it at this shop and the colour made me think of you and, uh,” he licks his lips and looks at the ceiling, “I thought it would suit you. That's all.”

 

She cocks a brow at that.

“There's no meaning behind you buying me underwear, huh?”

 

Her hand slides up his neck and her palm engulfs his jaw, like a river smoothing over a stone.

Hoseok gulps.

She guides his chin downwards, until he has no choice but to look into her eyes.

 

Actually, is has more than one meaning to him.

But right now, there is only one he can think about, as he leans forward and meets her lips with his own.

 

Although she always reminds him of spring, their kiss tastes like summer and ripe fruit.

Sometimes, they don't kiss at all, simply because it isn't necessary, but every time they do, Hoseok feels like he is being taken apart and put together again. Like he can function a bit better afterwards.

 

 

“It's because I'm your boyfriend,” he suddenly says in between two kisses, and for a second, he too wonders where these words came from. Then he remembers her last words.

“Couples buy each other underwear, don't they?”

 

“Uh-huh,” she says and grins at him, but there's a glint of something else shimmering through her cockiness.

 

Hoseok lets his hands fall down from her shoulders, tangles their fingers together. He sits down on the bed behind him and pulls her with him.

She straddles him and he wishes, with all his heart, for the world to stop for five minutes, to just leave them be.

 

They lie down, she on top of him and he cradles her body tightly.

 

“Don't let go of me, Hoseok,” she says and he can't help but miss her again already.

 

“I promise I won't, Minji.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me, I just really needed to write this.


End file.
